


The bliss of an attentive boyfriend

by AiraKT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraKT/pseuds/AiraKT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji suffers from a migraine and his boyfriend helps him to ease the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bliss of an attentive boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, little something I wrote, while I had a migraine. Actually nothing much happens but I love BokuAka, so here is my first story about them.
> 
> A lot of thanks to my friend Velexica and my little sister for being such great beta readers :3

The ticking of the clock was awfully loud. He hated how it resonated in his ears. Why did they even have an analog clock in their living room?

Also the light of his laptop screen was terribly bright. He hated how it stung in his eyes. He had already turned off the overhead light but couldn’t do the same with the laptop. He really needed to work now, even though it was kind of hard to concentrate.

Akaashi Keiji groaned and rubbed his temples, massaged his eyebrows and pinched the bridge of his nose.  With the applied pressure the pain grew, but lessened a moment later. Only marginally, but everything counted. He leaned back into the couch.

Migraine was most likely the worst pain Akaashi has ever experienced and by now he knew that he couldn’t do anything against it, since he had taken his pills earlier. He _could_ sleep, it certainly would help to lighten the pain, but he really needed to keep working. His assignment was due in two weeks and Keiji was behind his schedule as of now.

With a deep sigh, he returned his attention to his work and continued writing. He liked his topic – The appraisal of active euthanasia according to the criminal law – but he genuinely wanted to finish this chapter already. And he was nearly done, only missing a few pages.

A page later he groaned again, massaging his forehead. He needed a shower. Or a coffee. Or simply some _sleep_. Hell, he would even start dancing with pom-poms in his hands, if only the pain stopped. His eyeballs hurt, his jaw hurt, his skull hurt, the skin stretching above his face hurt and even his brain hurt. It would probably be faster to list the body parts which didn’t hurt. And the medicine didn’t work at all.

As soon as his fingers hit the keyboard again, he heard the front door open, followed by a joyful “I’m home”.

“Welcome back,” he answered, suppressing a sigh. Of course he was happy that his boyfriend was back home, but Bokuto Koutaro was really -

“Keiji, can you imagine whom I met today? Ushiwaka! Do you remember him? The old ace of Shiratorizawa. And do you know what? He is in the opposing team we’re going to meet next weekend. But we’ll definitely win. Kuroo even managed his new block today and Kageyama is in his best form. The training was really intense, but our coach was actually satisfied for once.”

\- loud.

Keiji looked up, as Koutaro came into the living room, and smiled. “I’m sure you will win.”

The grin, that crossed his boyfriend’s face, was so bright he nearly had to shield his eyes. “Is there something to eat?” the other male asked and went into the kitchen.

The raven brought his attention back to the screen. “Yeah, there is some leftover rice with meat.”

“Aw, awesome, you’re the best Keiji!”

Keiji flinched a little at the loud voice, but immediately went back to his work. Somehow he had the feeling that he didn’t have much more silent time left. He instantly heard the sound of clattering dishes, followed by loud ‘beeps’ of their microwave. “Do you want something too?”

“No, I’ve already eaten, thanks.” It was a lie, but he didn’t think he could eat now.

Some silent minutes went by, with small sounds coming from the kitchen, the clicking of his keyboard and the clock. More or less silent minutes. He really wanted to shatter that damn clock. But strangely, simply by knowing that his boyfriend was here now, his headache subsided a little. It was always kind of amazing how soothing the older one’s presence was, even when he was in another room. After working a little more though, the pain came back with full force. He suppressed another groan and slightly massaged his temples again.

Koutaro walked into the living room and turned the light on. “Keiji, did you already-” He paused as he saw Keiji flinching. “Babe, is everything ok?”

Now the raven couldn’t help but sigh. “Yes, no problems.”

The other male didn’t seem to be convinced at all. He looked at the laptop. “Since when have you been working?”

Keiji frowned a little. “I’m not sure,” he replied defensively.

“Did you take a break recently?”

“Well, I-“

“Kei.” Koutaro was next to him now, looking terribly worried. He kept his voice low and soothing. “You work way too much. Migraine?”

Sometimes Keiji was surprised at how attentive his boyfriend could be. “Yeah, a little.” A big hand ran through his hair. It was nothing much, but he loved it.

“How about you take a hot shower?”

“But I still have to finish this.”

Grey eyebrows shot up. “As far as I know you, babe, you still have more than enough time, don’t you?”

He slightly chewed on his bottom lip. He was a few pages behind his schedule, but it was a schedule he made himself, a schedule with a lot of buffers. “Well, I still do have a little time, but I actually wanted to finish this chapter tonight.”

“But you don’t have to, so just stop for today. Please.”

Another sigh – heavy this time – left his lungs and he leaned back into the cushions again. He nodded. “Ok.” The idea of a hot shower sounded absolutely wonderful. His boyfriend gave him an encouraging smile. After saving his work and closing the laptop, he stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

The hot shower _was_ wonderful and Keiji enjoyed it for so long, Koutaro knocked on the door to check if he was still alive. He felt his muscles relax continually, but the drumming of the water still resounded inside his head. His headache only subsided a little, but everything that improved his situation was welcomed. After what felt like forever and way too short at the same time, he left the shower and grabbed a soft towel to dry himself.

Dressed in comfy pajama pants and one of his boyfriend’s way too large shirts – it just smelled heavenly – Keiji finally went back to the living room. There he found Koutaro, sitting on the couch and watching TV. When he looked up, he gave him a warm smile. “Come here,” he requested and padded the space between his legs.

“I actually wanted to go to sleep.”

“You can go afterwards.” After a moment of silence, he padded the cushions again. “Come on, I’ll make you feel better, I promise.”

Koutaro’s smile was reassuring and his voice so soothing, Keiji had to believe him. With a small nod, he went over to him and sat before him, already enjoying the warmth radiating from the other male’s chest and large arms. He was smaller than Koutaro, but he still sank down a little, so his boyfriend could still see the TV screen over his head. Nearly immediately there were big hands on his shoulders, starting to massage his stiff muscles. With a small groan Keiji closed his eyes and let his head fall to the front.

Koutaro turned the TV down a little and the voices of the actors turned into soft murmurs. “Tell if it’s too annoying.”

Keiji hummed softly in response. He completely concentrated on the feelings of firm fingers on his skin and the systematic rubbing soon got him into some kind of trance. As the pressure wandered to his neck, he let out a small hiss due to the pain directly shooting into his brain.

Koutaro froze for a moment, but found the same spot immediately again. “Here?” he asked and rubbed small circles into the stiff muscle. “Like a knot,” he mumbled. 

Keiji only managed a small nod, not trusting his voice at the moment. He would probably outright moan and he really didn’t need to embarrass himself. So he quietly marveled at the relaxation spreading through his shoulders and his neck, even though his head still hurt like hell.  And if he was being completely honest, he also quite enjoyed the attention he got from his boyfriend. It wasn’t that Koutaro was normally inattentive – at least not when it concerned Keiji – but him being this quiet and only thinking about his boyfriend’s well-being was rare. When thumbs brushed over the hairline at the back of his head, he let out a small sigh.

“Sit down on the floor, and lay your head on the couch,” Koutaro suddenly ordered.

Confused Keiji turned around and looked at him with his eyebrows raised, but he complied without asking. He had to fidget a little, before he found a comfortable position and soon his head leant against the cushions between Koutaro’s legs, gaze facing upwards at the ceiling.

Immediately the fingers were back again, starting to massage his scalp, slowly weaving through the hair during the process. When his boyfriend finally rubbed his forehead, he couldn’t hold back his moans anymore.

Shocked Koutaro drew back, worry lacing his face. “Shit, did I hurt you, babe?”

“What? No,” Keiji answered straight away. “No, you didn’t. Don’t you dare to stop now.”

At that Koutaro chuckled a little, obviously relieved, and continued to massage his face. Keiji stopped worrying and got completely immersed in the feeling, moaning again and again. He literally felt how the headache subsided minute by minute, leaving him blissed and content. He nearly fell asleep at some point. When was the last time he received such a heavenly massage? He couldn’t even remember.

Lost in the feeling as he was, he didn’t notice his boyfriend leaning down until soft lips touched his own. Surprised he opened his eyes, only to look at a beaming smile directed at him. He nearly melted at the tender look inside those golden eyes.

“Better?” Koutaro asked concerned.

Keiji returned the bright smile with a nod. “Yeah, a lot. Thank you.” They shared another short kiss.

“Anything for you, babe.”

The raven smiled at that, as he stood up to sit down next to his lover. Unexpectedly Koutaro grabbed his hand and locked their eyes again. “I mean it,” he said, serious this time. “I’d do anything for you, Keiji.”

“I know, Kou,” he replied just as serious. “That’s why I love you.”

The huge smile returned and Koutaro laid an arm around Keiji’s shoulder, pulling him close to his side. Another sigh left the raven’s lips – this time filled with contentment and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me, how you liked it :)


End file.
